


AussieSMR

by JiminWreckedSugaBias



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Domestic Fluff, Felix is an ASMR youtuber, Jeongin and Seungmin listen to ASMR, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, New Kid Felix, idk what else to tag tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminWreckedSugaBias/pseuds/JiminWreckedSugaBias
Summary: Seungmin and Jeongin have a favorite ASMR channel called AussieSMR that never reveals their face.Lee Felix is the new kid at school.Seungmin is too smart and will not be fooled.ORI noticed a lack of fics where Felix has an ASMR channel so I decided to make it myself!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	AussieSMR

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii! I was listening to ASMR on my laptop (with headphones, duh) and a Stray Kids song came on my Alexa thingy, and it gave me the idea to make this fic. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Seungmin had his headphones in, listening to the new upload from his favorite youtube channel before class started. He had been super stressed when he woke up, so when he saw that there was a new ASMR upload, he knew he just had to listen to it right before class. 

It wasn’t too long, but it was just what he needed. A talk through of how to push anxiety to the back of his mind. The person never showed his face, always had some relaxing videos and background sound playing instead. Not that he minded, it was relaxing to watch. 

He felt someone sit next to him, and he turned his head, seeing his friend Jeongin. He paused his video and took out an earbud and offered a smile to the younger. 

“Hey, Innie.” 

“Hey! What were you listening to?” 

“That AussieSMR channel posted this morning.” He said, and Jeongin’s eyes lit up and got his phone out. 

“What? How did I miss the notification?” Seungmin shrugged and got his headphone splitter out, connecting both their headphones before starting the video over. They listened together until class started. 

  
  


“Can we finish that video now?” Jeongin asked during lunch when they sat at their usual spot under the tree in the courtyard. Seungmin nodded and got out his phone, but was interrupted when their other friend Chan walked up to them with a boy they’ve never seen before. 

“Hey!” He greeted and sat down with them, the other boy sitting down next to them shyly. 

“Hey hyung!” Jeongin greeted back. “Who’s your friend?”

“This is Felix, he moved here from Australia!” 

“Oh great, there’s two of them.” Seungmin joked with a smile. Felix smiled back. 

“Chan tells me one of you was born in 2000 as well?” He asked, and Seungmin swears his voice is familiar, but it might just be the accent that Chan shared with him. 

“That would be me. I’m Seungmin, and that’s Jeongin. He’s a year younger.” 

“Your voice is really deep, hyung.” Jeongin says, looking a bit troubled. Seungmin had to agree that the freckled boy’s voice was really deep and almost gave him whiplash from his appearance. Felix didn’t seem offended by this at all and just chuckled. 

“I get told that a lot, actually.” He said. Jeongin shifted his attention to Seungmin. 

“Should we watch the video later?” 

“What video?” Chan asked. 

“It’s a new ASMR video that got uploaded this morning. Me and Innie were watching it earlier, but we had to pause it to go to class.” Felix made a sound of interest. 

“You two like ASMR?” 

“Yeah!” Jeongin replied to him with a smile. “Do you?” Felix made an expression that Seungmin couldn’t really distinguish.

“You could say that, yeah.” He said, starting to slowly eat his lunch. Seungmin raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything and just started to eat his food as well. 

By the end of lunch, his brain was still caught up trying to figure out why Felix’s voice was familiar but came up empty. Maybe he could ask Jeongin later. 

The rest of classes were boring, and he hadn’t had a chance to watch the video with Jeongin until the end of the day. They managed to meet up at the same tree again and got through the rest of it when it hit him. 

“It’s Felix.” He said vaguely, leaving Jeongin kind of confused. 

“I’m what?” The two looked up and saw the boy in question standing there looking confused, and a little scared. Seungmin pointed to his phone, and Jeongin made a sound of recognition, now looking at the boy with wide eyes. 

“You’re AussieSMR, aren’t you?” Seungmin asked, keeping his voice neutral, but a bit excited. He didn’t want to scare the other off or make it seem like he was some crazy fan. Felix’s eyes widened and Seungmin felt bad, but the Aussie sighed and sat down in front of them. 

“Yeah, I am. Is that the video you guys were talking about earlier?” He asked, averting his eyes. 

“It is. I saw it this morning and I started watching it before class. It really took my anxiety level down. I’m really thankful for your videos.” He said, and Felix looked up in surprise.

“You aren’t… wait no, sorry, that’s rude of me to assume.” He said, face bright red and averting his eyes again. 

“I promise I’m not a crazy fan, and neither is Jeongin. We listen to your videos to keep our anxiety in check and it really helps.” The Aussie looked up in shock at Seungmin’s words. 

“I really love that you don’t use any high tech, over-the-top techniques. Your voice and the occasional gentle taps that you do is enough to get us relaxed in no time.” Jeongin added, and Felix blushed again. 

They got to talking a bit more, and Felix got to know what the two really liked in ASMR videos, and if the next video he posted was more targeted to relax those two, and was an hour long, none of them said anything directly. 

But Seungmin and Jeongin definitely listened to it every day before classes and every night before bed. Not only did it relax them, but it made them feel loved knowing that Felix had done it for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for good ASMR suggestions, I really like LatteASMR, Dr. T ASMR, and The ASMR Psychologist. If you have ASMR suggestions for me, let me know in the comments!


End file.
